DELINQUENTS
by with eyes looking up
Summary: Sasuke's life is brutally spun around as he is dumped in a delinquents' camp shortly before his eighteenth birthday, for punishment for a crime he didn't do. While there, plans are formed, friendships are made, and love is found. NaruSasu, AU. HIATUS.
1. The New Kid

**DELINQUENTS. **

**-A NaruSasu drabble series-**

**a/n: Okay, well, because I'm a complete DUMBASS, I'm making another story. But it's a drabble series. (For those of you who don't know what a drabble is, it's a story under 200 words. A drabble series is just that in…well…a series.) Anyway, they're purposely short, and these are completely AU. Have fun! (Oh, and btw, I'm changing the limit of the words in this series. It's 300, not 200.)**

**Disclaimer: ****If Naruto belonged to me, this would be a real pairing. **

**.Ichi. **

_**The New Kid**_

**Words: 269 **

-

"Hey, Naruto! You heard there's a new kid coming? He's from a really rich family, too. Like, money comin' outta their asses rich." Kiba grinned, wiping sweat from his brow and casting a glance to the resting blond. Said delinquent frowned, before picking up his shovel and continuing his work.

"He won't last. He's probably never worked a day in his life, you know." He murmured, his voice quiet. Kiba nodded, instantly agreeing, and set back to work.

Naruto was something of a leader, in the camp. He'd lived there his whole life, and knew every nook and cranny. He knew when to keep quiet, and knew when to speak his mind. Anyone else knew that when he spoke, they should shut up and listen.

Kiba on the other hand, was possibly the loudest camper, and Naruto's best friend for five years. They were almost inseparable, and stood up for each other when the threat arose.

Suddenly, Shikamaru walked into view, cigarette already in between his lips. "Hey, guys. This is him." And leaving the new-comer in front of Naruto and Kiba with a wave, he walked off, blowing smoke. Naruto frowned, eyeing the boy before him in curiosity.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Kiba growled.

It was as Naruto had predicted. The boy had shining, royal-blue hair, nice clothes, and milky-smooth skin. He was thin, and looked to have close-to-no muscles. But what made Kiba laugh was the look on his face. The 'I don't care who is in charge, because that's _my_ job, now', look.

Oh, let's just see how long _that_ would last.


	2. Hating It

**DELINQUENTS.**

**-A NaruSasu drabble series-**

**a/n: Please review at the end. It makes me oh-so-happy. :)**

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Naruto, why would this be here? Hm…?**

**.Ni.**

_**Hating It**_

**Word Count: 229**

-

"What's your name?" Naruto asked over the passing cars, blue eyes disapproving as he leaned on his shovel. The boy eyed him, as if wondering he should trust him or not, and kept silence.

"…hn."

Kiba snorted, going back to shoveling, as Naruto frowned, shaking his head. "Alright, keep quiet then. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and this is Inuzuka Kiba. You'll meet everyone else later, but for now, I suggest you see the supervisors and change. Those clothes won't last long with the work we do here."

The onyx eyed boy stared at him a moment, before opening his mouth. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto stopped, before slowly turning to him, frowning. "You the one that was in the news?"

Sasuke suddenly grimaced, and Kiba stopped, confused. "What? News? What are you talking about, Naruto? Why was he in the news? …and where did _you _get the _news_?"

Naruto waved him off, staring at Sasuke in renowned curiosity as the dark haired boy nodded. "Yes, I was. Why? Is that a bad thing?"

Naruto chuckled, shaking his head with an amused smile as he gave Kiba his shovel. "It could be. Come on, Pretty-Boy, time to find you an outfit."

Kiba snorted, going back to shoveling, as Naruto pushed the dark haired boy forward, and started off, hands in pockets.

Sasuke scowled, already hating having to be here.


	3. Leather Gloves

**DELINQUENTS.**

**-A NaruSasu drabble series-**

**a/n: Wow, these are easy to type…that means I can dish them out faster. Cool, huh? :) **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't like disclaimers…they're for stupid people. …oh, wait…**

**.San.**

_**Leather Gloves**_

**Word Count: 265 **

-

"There's your shovel…and here's a hat, for the sun. Here's sunscreen, too. It looks like you'll fry like an egg if left in the sun too long." Naruto chuckled, tossing everything to Sasuke, who was now wearing a very unappealing orange jumpsuit like everyone else he'd seen. "Today, and for the next week, out community service job is to clean up this highway."

Sasuke looked up from putting sunscreen on. "That's it? All we have to do is clean the highway?"

There was a low chuckle, and Naruto shook his head. "It's not that easy, Pretty-Boy. Even for us. For you, it'll be like hell. Anyway, this place is run by a stick in the mud named Orochimaru, but call him either Orochimaru-sama, or Lord Orochimaru. We just call him Bastard when he's not around. He's cruel, and _will_ punish you at any chance he gets. So be careful. You done? Good, let's go." And without another word, Naruto dragged Sasuke off, to the end of the highway, and away from the bus. 

"Oh, and Pretty-Boy?" 

Sasuke looked up, and just barely caught the gloves thrown at him. They were dirty, and made of some kind of thick leather. He'd noticed Naruto wearing them earlier.

"Wear those, or you'll get blisters everywhere. Don't worry about me," Naruto grinned at Sasuke's protests, "I'm fine. My hands are basically made from the same material, now."

And then, he went to work, pick up trash, while Sasuke put on the gloves thoughtfully. Pulling down his hat, Sasuke smirked. This wouldn't be so hard. 

And he began to dig.


	4. Regret

**DELINQUENTS.**

**-A NaruSasu drabble series-**

**a/n: The fourth one in only a few hours! Woooo! There'd be more, but I'm lazy. So, yeah. Enjoy--!**

**Disclaimer****: Hmmmmm… I love Naruto. Which is not mine. :D**

**.Shi.**

_**Regret**_

**Word Count: 237**

Sasuke regret it.

He regret using all of his being to shovel. He regret working all day, just to prove himself. He regret taking off the gloves halfway through because they "itched".

He regret looking 'Lord' Orochimaru in the eye when he called for roll.

Why? Because the pale man had smirked, a knowing smirk, and done the thing he didn't want anyone to do.

Talk about his brother.

His dead brother.

It took all of Sasuke's will power, not to jump on the instructor and beat him bloody, right in front of everyone. But Naruto's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

And then, he got Naruto in trouble.

"_Sticking up for him, are you Uzumaki? See me in my office tonight after dinner. I expect you promptly."_

The look Naruto made- a horrified grimace- make Sasuke instantly feel guilty, causing him to stay up so late.

Naruto had left three hours ago, and had yet to return.

The glares people were giving him in the dorms didn't make Sasuke feel any better, either. Cold, harsh, accusing glares.

Just as Sasuke was about to turn off his light, the door was thrown open, and Naruto stumbled in. Sasuke stopped, and stared as people immediately ran over to the unconscious blond. A horrible feeling sunk into his gut, and he swallowed the lump in his throat, as he caught a glimpse of the leader.

He looked almost _dead._


	5. Naruto's Hate

**DELINQUENTS.**

**-A NaruSasu drabble series-**

**a/n: Have any of you seen Nikki Sixx's smile? Holy crap, that is one hell of a smile. :D It makes **_**me**_** smile. Really. Look it up.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother…?**

**.Go.**

_**Naruto's Hate**_

**Word Count: 285**

**-**

Naruto hated the fact that he was in bed.

He hated it; because it was forcing others to work even harder then they already do for him. Because it was a sign of weakness. Because he couldn't _do _anything about it.

And then the pain. The horrible, white-hot pain that racked through his body every time he took a breath, or moved a muscle.

He'd be in bed for at least a week, maybe more.

Naruto sighed, leaning back and wincing as he closed his eyes. At least it gave him a chance to think. Think of the situation, and the new addition to the group's little "family".

Uchiha Sasuke. Now, Naruto usually didn't fear anyone, even Orochimaru, but somewhere deep inside of him, he feared this new, rich, pretty-boy. Feared him for his strength.

For the fact that he could kill his own brother in cold blood, and still be okay.

But not only that, but he had one hell of a stare to boot.

Naruto involuntarily shivered, looking out the window, hoping for the sun's warming rays. His mood was only dampened, though, when he looked out, and saw rain pouring on his friends, heading out to the bus. For a long moment, he merely stared out the window, until a sigh left his lips, and he fell back against the bed with frown.

He glanced around the room in boredom, and his eyes landing on Sasuke's bed.

An almost invisible smirk ghosted across his face when he noticed the tidiness of the onyx-eyed boy's stuff. He faintly wondered how long it would take Sasuke before he first got in trouble, and his frown returned.

For Sasuke's sake, he hoped it was never.


	6. Rock Lee

DELINQUENTS

**DELINQUENTS.**

**-A NaruSasu drabble series-**

**a/n: I love the song 'The City Is At War' by Cobra Starship… **

**Disclaimer: "The city is at wa-ar!" Huh? Oh…I don't own anything you recognize. :(**

**.Roku.**

_**Rock Lee**_

**Word Count: Exactly 300**

-

Sasuke wiped sweat from his dirtied brow with an even dirtier hand, sighing. Apparently, everyone hated him now, so he'd been put on shovel duty. In the pouring rain.

I don't think there's a big enough container for his joy.

He glanced at the gloves in his belt and frowned, going back to work. No way was he putting them on. He'd had a feeling that Naruto had been beaten because of something Sasuke had done, and the guilt was strangling him.

"Hey…Sasuke, was it?" Sasuke looked up in surprise to see a googley-eyed boy with a bowl cut staring at him. Holding a shovel.

"Yeah…"

The boy walked over and held out a gloved hand, smiling. "I'm Rock Lee… I thought you'd need some help." Sasuke took the hand cautiously, eyeing the other boy. He seemed to be sincere, but…

"Your friends are glaring at you." Sasuke muttered, dropping the hand and going back to work. Lee started next to him, shrugging with indifference.

"Yes…but I do not care. They are just angry that I am with you." Lee told him, smiling. "I told Naruto that I would be kind to you. He says that he does not hate you, and wants you to be comfortable around everyone."

Sasuke looked up. "…what exactly did I do, per say?"

Lee glanced up, and at his belt. "…you should put those on, you know." Sasuke gave him a look and Lee sighed, standing up straight. "Alright…you got Lord Orochimaru angry with Naruto. Naruto is our leader, of sorts, and he protects us. Never has he been beaten this severely, until now. Everyone thinks that it is your fault. I do not know what to think, and all I know is that Naruto does not blame you. So I do not either."


	7. Late Night

**DELINQUENTS.**

**-A NaruSasu drabble series-**

**a/n: I like oranges. Yepyepyep. :3**

**disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. (Awww.)**

**.Shichi.**

_**Late Nights**_

**Word Count: 300**

-

Later that night, Sasuke sighed, getting up from his bunk and slowly making his way to the 'living room'. For three hours, he'd tried to sleep, but nothing worked. He'd even tried counting those damn sheep. But no.

"…Naruto?" He blinked in surprise at the blonde seated on the window seat, who glanced over, jumping.

"Oh, hey Sasuke. What're you doing up so late?" he smiled, relaxing, and Sasuke looked away, that guilty feeling coming back again. At the lack of answer, Naruto scoot over slightly, making room for the newcomer. "Come on, what's up?"

The dark haired teen sighed, shuffling over and sitting at the far edge, not meeting the injured leader's eyes. "What…what happened?"

For a moment, Naruto looked confused, then understanding flashed in his cerulean eyes. "Oh, this…?" He gestured lazily to his bandages and Sasuke nodded stiffly. "Nothing much. Orochimaru just has a really short fuse. It's fine." Sasuke's eyes traced the scars forming on Naruto's chest with a doubtful look, and Naruto scoffed. "Come on, I'm not that weak. I get beat at least one a week. This is easy. It just makes you stronger if nothing else."

For a moment, neither spoke, before Sasuke leaned against the wall, looking out the window to avoid the blonde's gaze. This was _really_ going to puncture his ego. "I…I'm…sorry. For…getting you in…trouble. I didn't mean to-"

"Sasuke, relax. You didn't get me in trouble. I got myself in trouble." Naruto chuckled, shaking his head, and Sasuke frowned in confusion. "Well, I saw how upset Orochimaru was making you, so I flicked him off. Not a good idea, trust me."

Sasuke stared at him, bewildered, but Naruto only grinned. "Don't worry. It's fine." Glancing at the clock, he stood, starting off. "I'm going to bed- 'night."

Sasuke frowned.


	8. The Nightmare

**DELINQUENTS.**

**-A NaruSasu drabble series-**

**a/n: I like the band Ikimonogakari. Do you? Oh, and this is dedicated to my most loyal reviewers: Silviara, RamenProductions, and StunningSpellRocks2345. Thanks, guys! **

**disclaimer: Stupid lawyers.**

**.Hachi.**

_**The Nightmare**_

**Word Count: 300, again**

-

_Sasuke felt like his head was about to explode from the pain. Punches came at him from every side, while screams sounded in the air. There was a dark chuckle above him, and he squint his eyes open between the blows. His brother stood above him, smirking, with a fist aimed at his face, and Sasuke's eyes widened. "Good night, Little Brother." Then, pain encased him, and his eyes closed._

"Sasuke, wake up!" A sting pulsed on Sasuke's cheek, and he gasped, shooting up. The whole room was staring at him, eyes wide in either horror or amazement, and he looked to Naruto, who was shaking out his left hand. "Jesus, Sasuke. We thought you were having a seizure or something. What the hell were you dreaming about?"

Blinking rapidly, Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again.

"…I think he's gonna puke."

Naruto frowned. "Help him to the bathroom, Lee."

"Right." Everyone winced at the sounds echoing from the bathroom moments later, looking at the walls or floor. Naruto sighed, gesturing to the clock.

"Might as well get up. Everyone get ready." A few people nodded, pulling out their jumpsuits, and Naruto limped over to the bathroom, looking down at Sasuke, who was gasping for air; he frowned. "What was that about? Your nightmare? It must have been bad."

Sasuke gulped, silent a moment, before nodding, standing up shakily, trying to regain his composure. "It was…about my…brother. My brother…he…"

Naruto shook his head, closing his eyes. "It's fine. You don't have to tell me. Everyone has their secrets. But I suggest you get ready. Morning roll is in twenty minutes, and it looks like you need a shower."

Sasuke nodded, and Naruto smiled, turning and limping over to his bed as Sasuke closed the door, blanching.


	9. Kankuro

DELINQUENTS

**DELINQUENTS.**

**-A NaruSasu drabble series-**

**a/n: I'm so bored right now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothingggg. Get it?**

**.Kyu.**

_**Kankuro**_

**Word Count: 283**

-

"I heard of a commotion earlier this morning- what was it about, Mr. Sabaku?" Orochimaru smirked in the middle of roll, stopping in front of the red haired boy, who shifted his glance over to Naruto. The blonde nodded, and he looked back to the advisor.

"Just a little…problem with nightmares, Sir."

"Oh? And who had this nightmare problem?" Orochimaru rose an eyebrow, and Gaara opened his mouth.

"I did, Sir. I was having a nightmare of snakes- lots of 'em. I hate snakes." A brown haired boy cut in, and Sasuke stared at him, confused, as Orochimaru started that way.

"Hmm…you do, do you, Kankuro? Then maybe I should let you clean my snake cages next time you speak out of turn." Silence fell as Kankuro cast his eyes to the floor. Orochimaru's gaze swept over them all, pausing at Sasuke, and glaring heatedly at Naruto, before he nodded. "Right. Head to the bus. No talking, or suffer the consequences."

-

"Kankuro." Sasuke called, running to catch up with the brown haired boy, who turned and stopped at his name.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Sasuke frowned, walking with him as they headed towards the bus. "Why'd you stick up for me?"

Kankuro grinned, looking ahead again. "Ah, no reason really. I just kinda figured that we're all a family here. No reason to let others get in trouble, especially with the big guy."

Sasuke nodded, letting the tiniest of smiles push forward. "Well thanks. I don't think having Orochimaru's attention on you is a good thing."

Kankuro laughed, nodding, as they took a seat on the bus. "No, no it isn't."

Sasuke smirked, looking out the window. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	10. Package

**DELINQUENTS.**

**-A NaruSasu drabble series-**

**a/n: Okay, for all of you that are wondering, there IS going to be a plot to this. A slightly evil and sadistic plot, but one none the less. And if you like Itachi, here'll be in it later on, kayyy? :) And it's now a few weeks later in the story. **

**Disclaimer: Still no…**

**.Juu****.**

_**Package**_

**Word Count: 284**

-

"Sasuke, get your ass over here now!"

"I'm coming, Kiba! Jesus…" Sasuke scowled, drying his wet hair with a hand towel as he walked over to the impatient boy. He'd just come out of the shower. "What? I'm busy."

"Orochimaru wants you." These three sentences caused a long silence to fill the room- conversations ceased, and Naruto looked up slowly from his book. Kiba nodded, a hard look on his face. "Right now."

From the far side of the room, on the window seat, Naruto set down his book and frowned. "Do you know why?"

Kiba shook his head, and Sasuke grimaced, heading towards the door and throwing his towel on a chair. Might as well get it over with. "…I'll be back later."

-

"Come in, Sasuke."

Said boy shivered, wondering how Orochimaru knew it was him as he opening the door the office. "You…wanted to see me, Sir?"

Silence. Sasuke glanced around warily, stepping in and walking over to the desk. Papers lay a strew, as if he had been looking for something, and desk items littered the perimeter of the floor around the chair. Confused, Sasuke looked around, until a name caught his eye. Frowning, he looked down at the desk, only to have a shadow fall over him. "Looking for something, Uchiha?"

Shooting up straight, Sasuke gulped inwardly at Orochimaru's smirk. "U-Uh, no, Sir…I just…"

"I don't care. Here- it came for you in the mail today." Orochimaru, an unreadable look on his face, threw a stuffed envelope at the boy, who instantly caught it. Smirking, Orochimaru sat down. "You may leave now. Tell everyone lights out at ten."

Nodding stiffly, Sasuke quickly exited the room and shot down the hall.

**A/N: I just want to know. How many of you are reading? All you have to do it review saying 'I'm reading' or something, and please, pleaseeee rate it out of ten. I need to see if I can make it any better. Oh, and I found out that these are actually called drabblet series, and can go up to 500 words. Should I do that instead of 300?**


	11. Letters and Tears

**DELINQUENTS.**

**-A NaruSasu drabble series-**

**a/n: I'm addicted to Camp Rock. :) I can't wait for it to come out! Oh, and this is the start of the 500 word chapters. :D**

**Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to Kishi.**

**.Juni.**

_**Letters and Tears**_

**Word Count: 476 **

-

Sasuke, once again an Insomniatic, stared up at the ceiling, brow furrowed. His body was fidgety, and his mind was spinning from this afternoon. His stomach was in knots.

Why was his brother's name on that paper? With that message…Sasuke closed his eyes, clenching his teeth. _Itachi, glad to see you out of…_ What the hell did it mean?! Out of what? The dead?!

Groaning, Sasuke turned on his other side and reached under his mattress, pulling out the padded envelope from earlier. He hadn't opened it yet. Frowning, he quietly broke the seal and reached in. His eyes roamed the page, slowly digesting the first line in grim surprise.

_Dearest little brother…_

The letter fell to the mattress as Sasuke got up and quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Then, grabbing the letter, he slipped from the room and down the hallway, out the front doors. In the shine of the door lights with his heart pounding, Sasuke sat against the brick wall, curled in a ball as he deliberately read the fine script.

…_I have had this message given to you to inform you of my being alive. No, I wasn't dead. Rumors are horrible things, Sasuke. Over the course of the next few weeks, you'll be sent more letters that I want you to follow. Some of them could be a little far-fetched, but I promise you it will all work out. Please, little brother, as I don't have time to explain, follow my instructions exactly as I say. _

_Stay safe and out of trouble. Know I still care for you, and hope you accept this: I'm sorry._

_I love you, little brother, and until next time._

_-Itachi_

_P.S- I highly suggest you burn this letter after reading it, and the following to come. Orochimaru is to know nothing._

For a long moment, Sasuke could only stare at the page, before he slowly set it next to him on the ground and stared off into the distance. The sun was rising on the horizon, and in the last few moments of darkness, Sasuke cried.

In the dim light, the once-proud prodigy cried. He cried for his dead family, for the way everything had turned out, for Naruto, for the sake of crying, and lastly…

…for Itachi.

Finally, after so long – a year, three months, and ten days, and counting- he had heard word of his brother. Somewhere inside of him, he counted because he knew his brother was alive. No one, believed him though, and soon he kept to himself and resorted to waiting.

He was left now with the aching for another letter, and stuffed the first in his pocket, wiping away tears. Standing, he glanced around, shaking off the feeling of eyes on him, and retuned inside.

…the eyes followed his every movement, an invisible smirk appearing on his lips.


	12. Twenty Questions

**DELINQUENTS.**

**-A NaruSasu drabble series-**

**a/n: I'm I've officially figured out what the plot to this story is, so don't give up on me. Please, please, review everyone. It would really make my day, and only take a few seconds of yours. :) Oh, and the places mentioned here are going to be cities, not villages. Btw, this is a bit of a filler chapter. It's foreshadowing something though, so read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

**.Juuni.**

_**Twenty Questions**_

**Word Count: 479 **

-

"Alright, brats. Today we start on a new project. You will be cleaning jail cells in Konohagakure." Orochimaru growled out, checking attendance as his charges sat quietly on the bus. It was only four in the morning, as they were supposed to be there at eight and it took almost four hours to get there.

Attendance was checked, Orochimaru gave them one last warning glare, nodded to Kabuto, who was driving, and stepped off the bus. They remained quiet until Orochimaru was gone, and then Kabuto unplugged the camera and turned on the radio. "Okay, guys. You can do whatever, just don't push it."

They cheered as the bus took off, rock music playing in the background. Some people brought out Game-boys that had been stashed away, some took out IPods, and yet others took out a book, sitting back to read. Sasuke, in the very front seat, leaned with his back against the window, pulling out the letter from last night. For a long moment, he merely took in the fine script that was his brother's handwriting, before almost hungrily tearing it out of the envelope and re-reading it.

"What are you reading?"

The question startled Sasuke and launched him out of his dream-world. Naruto, blinking, was seated across from him. Golden hair badly in need of a trimming fell across light blue eyes that were looking at the back of the letter curiously. Sasuke hurriedly stuffed it away, face red. "It's…um…nothing."

Naruto's gaze flickered to his Sasuke's momentarily, before he shrugged, sitting up. "Let's play twenty questions, Sasuke."

"Okay…?"

"I WANNA PLAY!"

Ten minutes later, all the boys had gathered around, in the front. Naruto sighed, grinning, and pointed to Gaara. "You first."

The questions began, some dirty, some not, until Lee poked his head up and looked at Kabuto. "Kabuto-san? May I ask you a question?"

Everyone turned their attention to the chuckling driver. "You just did, Lee. But go ahead, I guess."

Lee pondered something a moment. "…do you have a lover?" Silence fell, before everyone else but Kabuto, Lee, Naruto, and Sasuke laughed. "I am serious, everyone!"

It quiet down at this statement and harsh glares form Naruto, before Kabuto answered, eyes on the road. "Yes, Lee, I do."

A few 'oh's and 'ah's were heard, and Lee grinned. "Aw, that is so cute, Kabuto-san! Who is it?"

"Can't tell."

"Awwww"

"Okay, next question! Kabuto, it's your turn!" Kiba grinned, but the silver haired teen only shook his head.

"Nah, someone else can take my turn."

"I'LL DO IT!!"

And thus, the game continued. That is, until Kabuto suddenly called "We're here!" and everyone groaned, hiding games and stepping off the bus.

Sasuke trailed off after them, only to be stopped by Kabuto. "Sasuke, here. Wait until later." Then, shoving a letter in the surprised raven's hand, he pushed the boy off the bus.


	13. Letter No 2

**DELINQUENTS.**

**-A NaruSasu drabble series-**

**a/n: God, I'm sorry guys. Here's the next one! I apologize for the length (or lack thereof...). **

**Disclaimer: Still no...**

**.Juusan.**

**_Letter No. 2_**

**Word Count: 206 **

-

"Hey, little boy, come closer!"

"Look how cute!"

Orange clad delinquents grimaced as coos floated out of cells on either side. Kiba shook his head, inching away from a protruding hand…a guy's. "Sick mother-…"

"Kiba, watch your mouth." Orochimaru growled, stepping into the building. Kiba instantly shut up, and they waited for orders. "Alright. While these idiots are working, you idiots get to clean their cells, bathrooms, and bed areas. If not done right, you will stay here for the night." The snake grinned, gesturing to hollering cellmates.

Everyone grimaced simultaneously.

"Now…have fun!"

--

"This. Is. Gross." Shikamaru grimaced, looking around the bathroom.

"I concur."

"Kiba, don't."

"Don't what?!"

"Use big words."

"…shuddup."

"Anyone see Sasuke?" Naruto asked, poking his head in. The two shook their heads, shrugging, and he sighed, ducking out again.

--

Sasuke sighed, staring at the letter in his hands thoughtfully. What if it was a prank? A cruel joke?

Frowning, he closed his eyes, blindly opening the letter. When it was opened, he reluctantly peered down at it, only to freeze at a loud call.

"Sasuke? You over here?"

Shoving the letter hurriedly into his pocket, the Uchiha stood, stepping out to meet Naruto. He'd just have to read it later.


	14. Kabuto's Surprise & Questions

**DELINQUENTS.**

**-A NaruSasu drabble series-**

**a/n: I know, you've waited so long for this, so I'm putting two together. Here's Juushi and Juugo! I hope you can forgive me! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

**.Juushi and Juugo.**

_**Kabuto's Surprise **_**&**_** Questions**_

**Word Count: 946 **

-

"…Sasuke, what were you doing? That's a dead end." Naruto frowned, eyeing the Uchiha suspiciously. Sasuke gulped inwardly, casting his gaze to the floor; he'd hoped Naruto didn't see which direction he'd come from.

"Just…exploring. What did you need?"

"…" Naruto sighed, shaking his head. "I was wondering if you were done. Usually anyone who's done will help someone else out. We watch each other's backs like that, and make sure no one is left behind. You in?"

"Of course." Sasuke nodded, following the blond to Chouji's cell, who was scrubbing furiously at a large stain on the wall. He looked exhausted, and Sasuke quickly took the brush, taking over for him. "Hey, Chouji, why don't you take a break, I'll handle it."

Chouji nodded thankfully, heaving a sigh as he sat against the wall. Naruto smiled slightly at Sasuke, who returned the favor hesitantly, going back to scrubbing. Naruto turned back to gathering the sheets from the cell's bed, and grinned.

He might just soften Sasuke yet.

--

"How was cleaning, everyone?" Kabuto called over the bus's loud speaker later that night. A collective groan ensued, almost in harmony, and he laughed. Until nine thirty they had all worked, cleaning the jail top to bottom, and finally, after Orochimaru inspected it, then checked roll, they were allowed back on the bus. Now they were heading home, bone-weary, and Kabuto was trying to cheer them up slightly.

"Well guess what?" he called, and they quieted, watching him in the rear-view mirror. "I got you guys something while I was out today."

They perked slightly, sitting up, and Kabuto smiled. "See, I knew you'd like that. Naruto-kun, come here please. Be careful."

Naruto, sighing, stood and walked up to the front as everyone watched curiously. A bag rustled as Kabuto murmured something to the blond. Naruto suddenly laughed, shaking his head. "Kabuto-san, you're crazy. If Orochimaru knew…"

"Ah, he won't know. All he knows about is the…" he chuckled, "…well, you know."

Naruto grinned, then turned to everyone. "Who likes video games? Because Kabuto here just got us a plasma t.v and a Wii, and games to go with it for when Orochimaru leaves next week."

"The leaving part is good in itself!!" Kiba laughed, grinning, and Naruto chuckled. Sasuke glanced at the rearview, confused, to see Kabuto quickly looking away, and furrowed his brow, hand once again straying to his pocket. The letter made a soft crinkle at his touch and he sighed, looking out the window.

When they got back…first thing… He tightened his grip on his pants pocket, smirking. First thing.

--

"Sasuke? Where are you going?" Naruto called, glancing at the Uchiha, who was sneaking away quietly.

"…bathroom."

"Oh, alright." Naruto went back to hiding the Wii and games, and Sasuke quickly ducked outside, down the hall, and into the fresh night air. He scanned the dimming horizon, sat against the brick building and fumbled for the letter, hands shaking.

A few seconds later, he gulped, eyes running across the elegant writing.

'_Sasuke,'_ he read, rewetting his lips, _'…I hope you burned that last letter. We can't have anyone reading it, ne? Anyway, listen. Kabuto-kun is on our side- he's playing the role of a double spy. I know that doesn't have much meaning to you at this point, but I assure you…everything will be solved in time. _

'_Today I spoke with Orochimaru. What a bastard he is. He and his plans. He wants the Uchiha fortune, Sasuke, and he'll do anything to get it. You get it soon, do you not? In a few months? Yes. I won't tell you everything now, but when we meet, I will explain._

'_I miss you, and hope to see you soon, Otouto. _

'_- Itachi'_

Sasuke's reaction came after re-reading the letter twice, and staring at the page for a nice long while, thinking. Then, slowly, he stood, and bolted to the door. Racing down the hall, he shoved the letter in his pocket, and soon arrived at the door he was looking for.

Raising a hand, Sasuke knocked boldly. There was a shuffle, before it opened, to reveal a silver haired man. "Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto blinked at him momentarily, then his eyes widened, and he…

…slammed the door.

Sasuke scowled, knocking again. "Kabuto! I need to talk to you!" No answer came, and he frowned, jiggling the knob. It was locked. Suddenly, there was a crash, and 'crap' muttered, before it opened again, showing a smiling Sasuke.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun. I had to…uh… clean up a few things. What do you need?"

Sasuke shoved the letter in his face. "What does this all mean? Why are you screwing with my head? Where is he? Double sp-…?" Kabuto let out a weird sound, shoving Sasuke in and slamming the door before the Uchiha could finish.

"Hush! You can't say anything about that- ever! Sasuke-kun, please understand. This is Itachi-kun's plan, not mine. I barely know what he has planned." Kabuto pleaded, casting a glance out the window.

"Then what is Orochimaru planning?!" he growled, clenching his fists. Kabuto massaged his temples, groaning; he was way too stressed.

"I can't tell you! I know, it's weird, but you would just freak out, and we can _have_ that right now." He paused, eyeing Sasuke wearily. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, but it's all up to Itachi."

"I didn't even know he was alive until the other day, Kabuto. I want to know what's going on, and I want to know _now_." Sasuke ground out from behind clenched teeth. Kabuto sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

And then, Sasuke found himself in the hallway, alone, as the door clicked form the lock behind him.

--

**Heyyy, guys. ****:)**** I know this is out super-late, so but I'm back on track, and hopefully you'll get another next Friday, too. Just stick with me, and please review! No reviews, no chapter!**


	15. How Long

**DELINQUENTS.**

**-A NaruSasu drabble series-**

**a/n: Hey, I actually got it out on time!! Kudos to me! Oh, and you guys are lucky. This is fifty-one more words than it should be. I almost stopped it, but than I changed my mind. This is the first actually fluffy scene between Sasuke and Naruto, so you better review or there will be no more. Mwahaha! **

**Disclaimer: Nope. :)**

**.Juuroku.**

_How Long_

**Word Count: 551**

-

"Kabuto, I expect you to take care of things in my absence. Do not forget the meeting, and no horseplay. Write down whomever misbehaves, and I will handle them when I return. Am I understood? Oh, and don't let them spend too much time in front of that television. It will rot their brains." Orochimaru rose an eyebrow, opening the car door and pausing. "How did I let you talk me into that?"

Kabuto shrugged innocently. "I don't know, Orochimaru-sama. But I will take care of everything." Spying a talking Kiba, he scowled. "Kiba, shut your mouth. Be respectful." They were all out in front of the house, standing obediently, and waiting for Orochimaru to leave on his week- long trip to the city. Kiba, hearing Kabuto's stern tone, instantly quiet, inwardly grinning as Orochimaru nodded approvingly.

"I see you can handle it all. Remember, Kabuto-kun, our guest will arrive in a few days, tops. Have everything ready before them." Golden eyes flickered over to Sasuke and he grinned, getting in the car as Kabuto responded.

"Of course, Sir."

There was a roar of the engine, and a few seconds later, the car was down the street and out of sight. The line of boys let out excited yells, dashing back inside, and Kabuto smiled. "The Wii's in my room, guys."

Naruto waited until everyone had gone to turn to Kabuto. "Kabuto-san, how do you manage to get us a Wii and so many games? It must have been expensive, including the costs for the television." He asked, glancing over as Sasuke sat in the grass, closing his eyes and lying down in the sun.

Kabuto chuckled. "My parents own an electronics store in the city. They wanted to give it to me for my birthday, but I don't need one, so I thought you guys might enjoy it. I guess I thought right."

Naruto laughed, but was interrupted as Lee appeared. "Um, Kabuto-san? How do you plug it all in?" Kabuto nodded to Naruto, signifying he had to go help, and disappeared inside. Naruto smiled, looking over at the seemingly- sleeping Sasuke, and walked over to him.

"Tired?"

Sasuke, peeking an eyes open as Naruto sat, nodded. Then, sighing, the Uchiha slid the eye closed again, and silence fell as Naruto fingered a piece of grass longer than the others distractedly.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"…when are you leaving here?" For a moment, silence fell again, as Sasuke opened both eyes and turned to the fidgeting Naruto. His bright blue eyes examined the horizon with fake interest as he bit the inside of his cheek, and in his distraction, the grass he was petting was torn in half. He glanced at Sasuke, and the dark eyed teen saw something shining in his cerulean orbs that was somewhat familiar, but that he couldn't place.

Then, with he a jolt, he realized where he'd seen in before; when he'd been separated from his brother after his parent's deathes, he'd seen the same look in Itachi's eyes as well. And for a moment, he didn't know how to answer. Then, he smiled, closing his eyes again and tilting his head to the sky.

"As long as you need me to be." And as the words left his mouth, he knew they were true.


	16. Hindsight

**DELINQUENTS.**

**-A NaruSasu drabble series-**

**a/n: Okay, you guys will soon be wondering just what the hellament this chapter is about. Well, I'm not telling! Ahahaha. But I will say this: soon, this will happen, and when it does, you guys will be surprised. Yes, yes you will. :)**** Yes, weeell. Haha, have fun reading this little glimpse into the story's future! **

**Disclaimer: Nawww, Naruto and it's characters belong to Kishiii.**

**.Juu Shichi.**

_Hindsight _

**Word Count: This one I'm not putting a limit on (but it's 654, if you're wondering) **

-

"Leave him alone!" Sasuke's voice was hoarse from screaming for so long as a he pressed a hand to his side. He watched with distressed eyes as Orochimaru grinned, a sparkle in his eyes. For a long moment, he merely tilted his head, watching as the Uchiha struggled to stand, leaning against the wall. Then, when Sasuke had finally stood, wincing, he chuckled darkly.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you're just so naive." He smirked, tripping the teen again as his face flushed red in anger. Orochimaru licked his lips, casting a glance over to the body next to him. "It really is a shame- he didn't put up that much of a fight in the end. He just sort of…gave up. Oh well, no one cares for him, anyway. He won't be missed." The ex-criminal shrugged, nudging the unmoving body.

Sasuke groaned, coughing as he once again struggled to stand. "L-leave him alone! Dammit, Naruto, wake up!" the first of angry tears prickled at the corner of his eyes and he squeezed them shut, willing the wetness away. He heard Orochimaru coo from where he was standing. There was a sense of grim glee in his words as he spoke, squatting next to the unconscious blond.

"Oh, maybe he will be missed. What, Sasuke-kun, finally get feelings for something other than yourself?"

Sasuke scowled, glaring through half lidded eyes at him, clutching his chest with a gasp. This was bad. This was very bad. Naruto…he… Sasuke shook his head quickly, dispelling the melancholy thoughts form his head. No, that dobe would be fine, as long as he got Orochimaru distracted. That wouldn't be easy, though, considering Orochimaru looked like he was having fun, just riling Sasuke up. Speaking of, the councilor grinned yet again, flipping Naruto's body over.

Sasuke closed his eyes to keep away the picture of his best friend's injuries. Blood, trickling from a rather large gash in his forehead, a large welt on his left cheek, a busted lip… He was the image of someone who had just been mugged and left for the rats. Orochimaru seemed to look him over a minute, then he stood again, and sent a flying kick to the boy's stomach. Sasuke let out his own yelp of pain as the foot connected with the blonde's stomach, sending him rolling across the floor, groaning. The Uchiha could feel the hope leaving him as he sunk to the floor, watching Naruto hit the wall…and not move. Orochimaru glanced back at his distressed form, and sighed, as if sad. But Sasuke knew better. He was just so happy, this was all turning out as he'd planned; there was no one to stop him.

Sasuke didn't lift his eyes from Naruto's unmoving form until a set of feet blocked his view. Then, willing away those burning tears, he glared into his attacker's face. Orochimaru merely smirked, though, and grabbed him by his hair. Sasuke grit his teeth, trying not to yell, and grimaced as he felt Orochimaru's breath on his face. "What do you want, bastard?"

A harsh slap sent him reeling as Orochimaru spoke, and he struggled to see through the stars flashing across his vision. "Respect your elders, Sasuke-kun. And you know what I want. You've known, ever since that damned brother of yours sent you those letters. I want the fortune, and I will stop at nothing to get it."

"You never will," Sasuke hissed, eyes flashing as he focused on Orochimaru's pale face, "you'll never get it, as long as I live."

Orochimaru smirked. And then, as his smirk slowly grew into a grin, he laughed, He laughed like what Sasuke had said was the funniest thing he'd ever heard, and the laughter made Sasuke wince. "Oh, Sasuke-kun…" he smiled, and it was a mocking smile that sent cold shivers up and down the teen's spine.

"…that's exactly why I'm going to have to dispose of you."

**:D Who's surprised? Not meee! Yes, well. Please give me a nice, long review and tell me what you think, pretty please!**


	17. Author's Note

**Hello Readers.**

I'm sorry to say this, but I with be withholding the next chapter, and so on after that.

Almost 250 have gone on my profile today since I last checked, and half of that have gone on Delinquents. Currently, I only have two reviews on the last chapter.

I know the chapters are short, but really people. I like getting reviews, and it disheartens me to see only two people take the time to actually review. I like knowing what I can change to make it better, and what my readers liked or thought about the chapter.

I'm sorry for those of you that actually do review, buttttt.

As soon as I get five reviews, then next chapter will be released.

…on the assigned date. Fridays.

:) Thanks,

**xoBreathe**


	18. Arrival

**DELINQUENTS.**

**-A NaruSasu drabble series-**

**a/n: Okay, so in this chapter we're going back to where we left off in **_**How Long**_**. A few of you were confused, but if you don't get it, go back and read the author's note. That's what they're for. BIG SURPRISE IN THIS ONE. Please enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I asked Kishimoto to give me the Uchiha brothers for my birthday, but he wouldn't let me have them. I cried. **

**.Juu Hachi.**

_Arrival_

**Word Count: 525**

-

Needless to say, the whole next week was the best week any of the boys could ever remember. On the third to last day of Orochimaru's absence, the whole of the camp could be found in the main room, eating pizza and watching t.v. No one paid any attention to what was on, but it was nice to just sit back and relax for once in a long while. For the longest time, the only sound were enhanced laughter from the animated people on screen, and then- the door slammed. Everyone froze, and Shikamaru quickly muted to t.v. as the group turned towards the door, waiting. There was a soft patter of feet as Kabuto stood, wary at the head of the group.

Breathes were held as the feet stopped beyond the door, and then a deep voice, curious, called out. "Kabuto-kun?"

Suddenly, Kabuto turned as red as a tomato, and the door opened, revealing a cloaked man. Long black hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail, and his dark eyes examined them all in faint surprise. His gaze flickered to where Sasuke was staring, mouth agape, to the group, and lastly to Kabuto. "…am I interrupting?"

A few of the boys managed to pull their eyes from him to look questioningly at the instructor. Kabuto gulped as the man smiled, leaning on the doorframe. Kabuto sent him a scathing glare, then turned to them. "Guys? Uh, this is…" He was cut off as Sasuke stood, still staring at the man.

"…Itachi?" he whispered, and everyone turned to him, confused. Naruto stood as well, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder warily. The Uchiha looked like he'd seen a ghost. That, or he wanted to yell, and was working up the courage. The air around them slowly grew tense, as Itachi blinked at him, then broke into a smile.

"Hey, Otouto, get my letters?"

And all hell broke loose as Sasuke launched at him, growling in rage. "You bastard!" he screamed, eyes wild as the group stared in alarm. "Eight years down the drain, Itachi! Eight _fvcking_ years! Where the hell were you?!" The room was silent besides Sasuke's shallow gasps for breath as he held up a clenched fist. Kabuto, eyes wide, watched in alarm. Itachi relaxed, glancing at the fist in curiosity.

"Are you really going to punch me, Otouto?"

Rage flashed in Sasuke's eyes at this statement, and for a moment everyone froze. And then he punched the older with a growl, eyes defeated. Itachi took the blow in stride, waiting for Sasuke to calm before speaking again. "May I get up now?"

Sasuke, numb, felt a tentative Naruto pull him off and stood back as the older Uchiha wiped blood from his lip thoughtfully. "That actually hurt." He mused, feeling the growing bruise on his jaw.

Shikamaru groaned from the side. "Sasuke's got a brother? What a drag…"

Itachi let an amused smile flicker before he turned to a frozen Sasuke. "Come, Sasuke, we need to discuss some things." He beckoned to the Uchiha, who nodded, snapping out of it.

Naruto clenched his fists, stepping forward. "I'm coming too."

**A/n: Raise of hands, who was surprised? Haha, yeah. :D Please review! Once I get five, I'll update next Friday. **


	19. Explanations

**DELINQUENTS.**

**-A NaruSasu drabble series-**

**a/n: Everyone can officially thank 'Not Really Yours' for what you read in this chapter. I was going to wait to tell you what's up with Itachi, but…I let her decide and she wanted to be nice. (And had a very good argument…) This chapter is dedicated to her and our weird KishiSasu fetishes. :D**

**Disclaimer: I wish Naruto was mine. That would be fun. **

**.Juu Kyu.**

_Explanations_

**Word Count: No limit. :)**

-

For a moment, Itachi hesitated, seemingly deciding on whether or not to let Naruto come. On the one hand, it looked as if he had some form of control over Sasuke, but on the other it would put his life at risk. Itachi glanced at Kabuto who nodded, and turned towards the door. "Alright, Kabuto-kun, are you coming as well?"

Kabuto narrowed his eyes at Itachi's hidden smirk and frowned. "Of course." He turned to the rest of the boys, and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, guys, for the interruption. Go ahead and eat and…yeah…we'll be back in a little bit."

"Where are you going?" Gaara questioned, eyes narrowing.

"I haven't seen my brother in eight years, Gaara-san. I wish to speak with him." Itachi replied easily from the door, arms crossed lightly over his chest. The redhead nodded, but didn't otherwise question who this man he'd never met knew his name. Itachi nodded to them all, gave Sasuke a look, and disappeared out the door. Sasuke and Naruto hurried to follow, with Kabuto close behind. The door closed, and silence fell. Then, Kankuro stood, looking at them all.

"Anyone else for a little eavesdropping?"

--

"What are you thinking right now, Sasuke?" Itachi murmured, sitting in an armchair in Kabuto's room. Sasuke and Naruto were on the couch opposite of him, and Kabuto was leaning against the wall, fidgeting.

"That you're a deserting bastard." He muttered, eyes locked on his hands.

"Anything else?"

Sasuke glanced up at him, pondering something. Naruto, next to him, glanced between the two Uchiha brothers curiously. "…I'm confused." Itachi's raised eyebrow prompted him to continue, and Sasuke did after a short moment of silence. "I thought you were dead. Mom and Dad kicked you out and…I never heard from you. You said you'd write or something, but you never did. And then I go to this…_hell_…and find you write _then? _Why? What was the reason?"

Itachi sighed, running a hand through his hair. "As you recall, I wasn't welcome at the house at all. Who woke up in the mornings, every morning before you went to school?" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, Dad, but-…"

"I did write, Sasuke." Itachi softened at the younger's surprised expression. "Quite a lot, in fact. But Father ripped them up. You wouldn't know, because you were always sleeping, but I saw. Every morning, he would go to work, and as he pulled out the driveway, found the letter I wrote, and tore it to shreds. It was disheartening, seeing the look on your face every morning when you didn't find a letter. But here…there was no one to stop me."

Sasuke took a moment to digest this, then glanced at Kabuto. "How do you play in all of this?"

The silver haired man took on a furious blush, looking at the wall. Itachi chuckled, shaking his head. "That can wait for another time, Sasuke. For now, I need to explain something, and I need you to listen. Before I go on, though," he turned to look at Naruto solemnly, "if you go on, Naruto-kun, it will endanger your life- you could die. This is a serious problem, not child's play. You can leave if you'd like."

Naruto seemed to consider this for all of two seconds before responding with a sure, "I'm staying".

Itachi sighed, leaning back, and looked at them both. "Kabuto?" he murmured without looking at him.

"Don't worry your pretty little head." He snorted, walking over and sitting in an armchair with his arms crossed. "I'm already six feet under, another few inches won't hurt."

Itachi smirked at this response, and launched into his story without further ado.

"_We can have it, Itachi-kun, we can have all of it! And all we have to do is make it look like Sasuke killed them!" Orochimaru grinned, excitement shining in his eyes. His fingers flexed repeatedly as he thought of the fortune that would soon be his. "It won't be hard, what with Madara's little friends and you being out of the picture, he'll have no choice but to be put in a camp! If we can find someone to pose as a lawyer, we can send him to mine, and eventually…" his grin widened as he trailed off. _

_Itachi was propped against the wall across the room, eyes closed and arms crossed as he tried to calm himself. "You want my family to be murdered? What makes you think I will go along with this?" Anger boiled in his blood, but he remained collected on the outside- he didn't want to show Orochimaru how roused he was from these words. It would only serve as complications. _

"_Itachi-kun," Madara started, voice deep and over filling with lust, "They have done nothing for you. They had kicked you out, and ruined your dignity. They won't let you see your brother. You don't have to see it be done, just a few phone calls and it will be all over the news tomorrow morning. No one will know it was us. Think of the money, Itachi, the _money_."_

_Itachi did think of the money. He thought of how if his father was killed, the fortune of his invested company would be passed along to the eldest son. He thought that since he'd been disowned, the money was automatically passed onto Sasuke. He thought of the very long and complicated road ahead of him. He thought of the harm that could befall his younger brother, and wondered if he'd be able to save him. He thought that he hated money, and wished that he didn't have to agree to this twisted little scheme. _

_With a sigh, he shook his head. "I can't agree with it. Is there some other way?"_

_Madara leveled a glare at him from the shadows. "No, Itachi, there isn't."_

_Silence fell as Itachi feigned defeat, lowering his head. "I'm going for a walk." And shoving his hands deep in the pockets of his dark trench coat, he started out the door, intending on warning the people he'd once considered his family._

**--**

**READ THIS OR BE CONFUSED NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I'm so mean- I'm stopping it there. Sorry guys, but if I continued, it'd be sooo long. (Even though I know you guys wouldn't mind. **

**The next few with just all be in italics, probably, and it'll just continue from where Itachi left off. So yes. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you have any questions just ask in your review. :p**


	20. Too Late

**DELINQUENTS.**

**-A NaruSasu drabble series-**

**a/n: I'll just get this out today since I'll be busy all weekend. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, sorry. **

**.Ni Juu.**

_Too Late_

**Word Count: 495**

-

"_We have to do it tonight, before they get out." Orochimaru murmured after the Uchiha walked out. His eyes narrowed in frustration- why didn't Itachi just let them go? Such a foolish child, he was…_

"_I know." Madara sighed, picking up his phone and talking to a man in a different language Orochimaru didn't care to listen to. The snake- like man ran a hand through his hair and turned to Kabuto, who had just walked in. _

"_Oh, Kabuto-kun. Go see if you can stall our dear Uchiha friend, would you?" he smirked, and Kabuto quirked a brow. _

"…_yes sir…?" giving both men a look, he disappeared out the door from which he came, and Orochimaru sat back to wait. Madara slapped the phone shut and grinned maniacally._

"_They'll be gone by morning."_

_-- _

_Itachi's breath came out in short gasps as he careened down the sidewalk, trying to get to the people he once knew as family. He knew what Madara had done- thanks to Kabuto- and was now in the biggest rush of his life. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins and sweat dripped down his brow. He let out a cry of satisfaction as his old street came into view, and sped up as much as possible in his exhausted state. _

"_Sasuke! Mother!" he rasped, and hurtled towards the door, trying to break it down. It didn't budge and, wiping sweat out of his eyes, he glanced around, eyes frantic. "Father!" He cursed at the lack of answer, and kicked the door with as much strength as he could muster. A smirk crossed his lip as it collapsed at the seventh kick, and he dodged inside. "Sas-!" his cry was cut off at a gunshot, and all the color drained from his face. "Oh god…oh god, oh god…"_

"_Oh, Itachi-kun." A voice chuckled behind him, I didn't expect to see you here…" It was Madara, he concluded at the soft, mocking laughter. "Ah well, time to leave." Something hard slammed into the side of his neck, and Itachi's eyes widened. Slowly, his knees hit the floor, and he began to fall. That last thing he remembered was the cry of a child, and the pounding of feet before darkness took him._

_--_

Itachi stopped here, gauging everyone's reactions. Sasuke's looked…well… not as angry as Itachi would have originally thought. Kabuto's was regretting, and Naruto's was horrified.

Sitting back, he waited for someone else to speak, inwardly smiling at the boys before him; Naruto had sometime secretly grapsed Sasuke's hand, and Sasuke didn't seem to mind.

Itachi glanced at Kabuto and his eyes twinkled, despite his brother's upset expression. Kabuto shook his head, smiling inwardly. _He's going to be just like his brother. _

(No one knew of the thirteen- odd orange clad boys listening just outside the door, eyes wide.)

--

_(The next day, Itachi opened his eyes slowly to the bright sunshine filtering through his window back at base. For a moment, he merely let the sun warm his face in confusion, before he closed his eyes again._

_His fists clenched angrily around his sheets, and he bit his lips to keep back the cry of frustration he wanted to emit. _

_And for the first time in years, he cried.) _

**Yeah yeah, there it is. Early. :D That's cause I'm going to be busy all weekend- fair tomorrow, and spending the night at my friend's until Saturday. Then Sunday I have church. **

**Now I'm off to eat and shower. Buenos noches, everyone! **

**(I'm taking Spanish, lol.)**


	21. The Dreaded Filler

**DELINQUENTS.**

**-A NaruSasu drabble series-**

**a/n: Uhhh, I think I'm updating on Thursdays now, but I'm not sure. Oh, and I think I'm giving you all too much at once, so I'm putting this FILLER CHAPTERRRR in. It's at point at which Naruto and Sasuke bonded after Naruto was beat. Oh, yes, and this chapter is crap. Please try and erase it from your memory, or don't even read it at all. **

**Disclaimer: Don't remind me that I **_**don't**_** own Naruto. **

**.Ni Juuichi.**

**_The Dreaded Filler_**

**Word Count: Who caresss.**

-

(THIS IS A FILLER)

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto grinned brightly as a guilty Sasuke slowly walked in the room. He'd just woken up ten minutes ago from a nap, and was already bored out of his mind- seeing Sasuke was like a gift from the Gods. "You guys done for today?"

Sasuke nodded, somewhat sheepish, as he lingered by the door. "I-…yeah." He shifted uncomfortably, and Naruto raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Well come in- I don't bite, you know." He chuckled, and Sasuke frowned at him.

"I know." He muttered in irritation, moving over to sit on the edge of the bed cautiously. "Hey, um, Naruto…" he started, but Naruto silenced him with a wave of his bandaged hand.

"Don't mention it- I've told you already that it was my fault." He chuckled. Sasuke nodded, neck burning.

"Right. Well, I'm going to g-…"

"NO!" the blond pleaded anxiously, tugging on his sleeve. "Please don't leave! I'm really, reallyyyy bored!"

Sasuke sighed, sitting again. "Okay, okay. Relax, and let go of my sleeve, dobe." He growled, smirking. Naruto pouted, but complied, and sat back, watching the Uchiha. "…what?"

"You're really weird, you know that?" Naruto laughed suddenly. Sasuke felt his heart sink, but swallowed it, and frowned in mock irritation.

"Why?"

"Well," the Uzumaki chuckled good naturally, "for one, you're an enigma. I can't understand you for the life of me. One minute you're all nervous or whatever, then you're joking, and now you're ma-, hey, why are you mad?!" Sasuke blinked in confusion, and Naruto groaned. "Now you're confused! Make up my mind!"

"I wasn't mad."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't, idiot."

"See!"

"Well now I am!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, pucking his lips, and Sasuke felt his eye twitch. "You areeee. See? You're all, like, _nyaaah_."

The Uchiha shook his head in wonder, crossing his legs. "…and you say I'm weird. I worry, Uzumaki."

Naruto grinned again, stretching. (Sasuke tried and failed not to notice his revealed abs.) "You should be."

**A/n: …ERASEEEEE.**


	22. What Now

**DELINQUENTS.**

**-A NaruSasu drabble series-**

**a/n: You guys are all so, so kind. :D I seriously thought you all were going to flame my ass for that crapish filler the other week, but you actually gave some very lovely reviews! And, amazingly, I got a few more reviewers to add to the slightly growing list! And I'm sooo sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I'm grounded from the computer from like, ever. It's a miracle I'm on now. **

**Disclaimer: Naw, I'm too not-smart to own Naruto. I'd so screw up the plotline by making all the characters gay. **

**.Oh god, I give up. It's 22.**

_What Now_

**Word Count: No limit, since I feel nice**

-

"So, what now?"

Itachi turned his gaze to Naruto who looked lost, and smiled gently. "Well, we fight back." He murmured, and the blond frowned. He shrugged, standing, and moved to the window. "It's simple: Orochimaru is trying to kill Sasuke to get the fortune. He believes both Kabuto and I are on his side, but he's wrong. The only one he has is Madara." He paused, looking at Kabuto. "That's where he is now, correct? Seeing Madara and discussing plans?" The silver haired man nodded thoughtfully, and Itachi continued. "We have three more days before Orochimaru comes back. Sasuke's birthday is in exactly one month, and he plans on going after him as soon as he's legal. _I _intend on not letting that happen. I might not have been able to protect you, Sasuke, in the past, but I will now. Orochimaru will figure out I am not someone he can toy with."

Sasuke, who had been quiet throughout the ordeal, looked up. "What about everyone else? We can't let them know- they'll only get hurt. I don't even want Naruto in on this." He bit out, causing Naruto to frown. "I don't want anyone else killed."

Kabuto softened, coming over to stand next to Itachi. "Sasuke, there's not much we can do about it. All we can do is hope and pray that Orochimaru doesn't play dirty."

Silence fell, and Itachi suddenly sniffed, eyebrow raised. "…do you smell smoke?"

Their eyes flung to the door at a crash and multiple alarmed gasps. Kabuto let out a groan, walking over and opening the door. The rest of the camp, in a pile on the floor, grinned up at him nervously.

"Eheh, hey, Kabuto…" Chouji laughed, gulping. Kabuto glared down at him.

"What are you doing?"

Shikamaru, ignoring a few other's glares, rubbed out his cigarette, coughing. "We want to help."

"No." Sasuke growled from the couch, standing, but Shikamaru glared at him.

"Shut up, Uchiha. No one blames you, and no one is going to blame you. I've actually grown on you, for some reason- God help me- and I want to help. There's nothing you can say to change my…er…_our_…minds, either, so just be quiet." He frowned, and Sasuke stared.

Naruto stood as well, worry across his face. "Shikamaru, I-…"

"Dude, Naruto, you shut up too. Even if he is your lover or whatever, I don't care. We're at least friends." The Nara paused, making a face, "…I think."

Naruto's eyes widened. "_What_?!"

For a moment the room fell into a tense silence, before Itachi uncharacteristically barked in laughter. Sasuke glared at them all, cheeks flushing. "Not funny. And fine, but if you die, it's your fault."

Shikamaru smiled. "Good."

--

"Leaving early?" Madara frowned, and Orochimaru peered up at him from the driver's seat of his car. "What ever for? Even if we're done for now, you could always stay a while longer."

Orochimaru frowned at him. "As much as I'd like to, I really don't trust Itachi to keep his promise. Especially when I'm not there. He should have arrived today, so I might as well get back before he has a change of heart and decides to seek out Sasuke." He lifted a hand, revving the engine. "I'll call when I get back, to update you. Then we can arrange other plans."

Madara sighed, and stepped back. His mouth pressed into a firm line as the car sped off, and he glanced back at his simple city house. People bustled around him, unaware of the genius lurking behind his bachelor façade; he smirked.

"I'll have what I want soon enough," he murmured softly, and disappeared back into the house.

--

**Once again, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, My parents had totally kicked me off lately. I mean, I have to go NOW, because my dad's on the way home. Please review!**


	23. Happily Ever After

**DELINQUENTS.**

**-A NaruSasu drabble series-**

**a/n: Happy birthday, Naruto! A lovely little chapter filler, just for you! Oh, and readers? Do what you do best, and read IN BETWEEN THE LINES. (Especially the ITALICS.)**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto made Naru's b-day on the tenth, not me. **

**.23.**

_Happily Ever After_

**Word Count: No limit :D**

-

_If this had a happy ending, how do you think it would go?_

Naruto Uzumaki smiled, letting out a soft sigh as his eyes blinked open.

_If Sasuke had not been framed, if the fortune was never meant to be passed onto the Uchiha heir?_

The morning sunlight shone brightly into the room, covering everything in a soft orange glow. The person at his side let out a grunt, and buried deeper into the blonde's side. Their black hair tickled Naruto's side, and he laughed out loud. The brunette opened an eye to glare tiredly. "Quiet, dobe. I'm trying to sleep here." He muttered, and Naruto grinned down at him.

"Why? Ya tired?" he snorted, and Sasuke bit his shoulder in annoyance. Naruto yelped, wincing.

"What the heck?!"

"Shut it, birthday boy."

Naruto blinked, pain momentarily forgotten. "…birthday boy-? Oh! **Oh!** I forgot!" he blinked again, and sat up in bed, the blanket pooling around his waist. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, half amused, as Naruto tapped his chin. "Huh, I wonder how I could forge- hey! What did you get me?!"

_Even, maybe, if Itachi had never come back to warn his family, and therefore saving his little brother? If that show of love for his family had never changed Madara's mind to spare the young boy's life?_

Sasuke sighed, burrowing deeper under the blankets. "You'll see. Now leave me alone, and go make coffee."

Naruto grinned. "I'm going to ask Itachi."

Sasuke grunted, but didn't tell him not to. So, happily, the blond slipped on boxers and his shirt, and shot out the door, calling for Itachi. Sasuke waited until he was gone to smirk.

"He doesn't even know it's your birthday, dobe."

_And if Naruto had never met Sasuke? Would any of this of happened?_

Later, when Naruto had exhausted every hiding place in the Uchiha mansion, he gave up and began to pout. Sasuke, who had gone out to get tomatoes, had left with a quick kiss, leaving Naruto in the house, alone.

Well, besides Itachi. But he was kind of busy right now. In his room. With his…er…friend. Naruto shuddered, and turned to stare out the window.

…

Argh! What was that damned Uchiha planning?! With a thud, Naruto's head fell to the table and he groaned.

_No, probably not. Because without Sasuke, nothing would be the same. Naruto would still be in the camp, possibly for the rest of his life. Sasuke would get the fortune, and eventually grow to become heir to his father's business as well- the Police Corps of Konoha. Itachi would stay with Madara and Orochimaru…right?_

That night, when all had quieted down, Naruto couldn't help but feel hurt. Sasuke still wasn't home- how long did it take to get freaking tomatoes?!- and he was alone on his birthday. Everything was silent but the soft talking of Itachi on the phone in the next room. An unwilling tear trekked down Naruto's cheek, and he wiped it away stubbornly.

Sighing, he stood and silently went to his room, hesitantly locking the door behind him. With a quick change of clothes, he was under the sheets, and staring at the clock. Bright red lettering read 8:30 pm, too early to sleep.

_No, he would escape, and he would go to live with Sasuke, because things heal. With the passing of time, the hurt and betrayal of someone can alter anything. A heart, a mind, trust. Anything. _

When Naruto woke a few hours later, he was surprised to see black onyx staring back at him softly.

Apologizing.

The blond stared a minute longer, and as Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, he turned on his other side and ignored him. He was still hurt.

Sasuke sighed quietly behind him, and slipped his arms around Naruto's waist. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I really am." The blond didn't answer and he continued. "I just…"

"You just what?" the blond whispered, and was frustrated at the tears already sprouting in his eyes. Sasuke tensed at his sniff, and sat up.

"Naruto, look at me. Please. I have good reason." He begged, his voice imploring and upset. He was sincere. Naruto averted his eyes, and sat up slowly. He bit his lip, playing with the edge of the blankets.

"Well?"

Sasuke gulped, and reached into his pocket. "Naruto…I…" he closed his eyes briefly, and opened them again with a smile. "Will you marry me, Naruto?" he asked, and opened a small box to reveal a simple ring. Naruto stared at it, his heart pounding in his ears. Incoherent, he opened and closed his mouth a few times, but said nothing. Sasuke faltered, and visibly restrained himself from shaking. "…Naruto?  
he whispered.

The blond snapped out of it, and stared at him, instead. "You…I…marry…?"

Sasuke nodded hesitantly. "If you wish."

For a moment it was silent, and then Naruto flashed him a brilliant smile. "Yes. Definitely yes, Sasuke."

_No, it wouldn't be like _this_, per say. But…we can always dream, can't we?_

**Happily ever after.**

**--**

**A/n: Okay, I know half of you are going to freak. **

**NO, THIS IS NOT THE ENDING. **

**I twisted it up, and this is a pretend ending. This might happen, not sure, but I doubt it. Just a filler for Naruto's birthday. Today. The tenth. Kay?**

**Please review for Naruto!**


	24. Of Plans and Mishaps

--

Yeah, I decided this totally needs a new look. I'm getting tired of the other format. So here we are, with this. Umm, yes. This chapter is totally dedicated to **Caturae** for showing me threatening for reviews _doesn't work_. Um…yeah. So, you don't have to review, but it'd be nice. :D

I own nothing, btw.

--

**chapter veinticuatro**

"_**of plans and mishaps"**_

After things had calmed down a little bit back at the camp and everything started to run normally again, Orochimaru arrived back early, surprising everyone. Itachi and Sasuke had been discussing plans when the sound of a revving engine filled their ears. Sasuke had immediately hid under Itachi's bed at his older brother's urging just as the engine was killed and Orochimaru appeared in the doorway. Kabuto was right behind him, looking every part the loyal servant Orochimaru thought he was. For a long moment it was silent as Sasuke tried to see them through the opaque bed skirt, then Orochimaru made a gleeful noise. "Itachi-kun, I suspect there were no problems getting here?"

Itachi grunted, suddenly colder then he had been before. "No, there wasn't."

Orochimaru's silhouette moved from the doorway the sit in a chair, but Kabuto remained standing behind his chair. Through the bed's skirt, Sasuke could see he was perfectly calm.

"So, are you still angry, after all these years?" Sasuke saw Itachi stiffen at the same time as he, and grit his teeth. Orochimaru continued. "I mean, it was so long ago, and I didn't even do it. Madara is the one to blame, in reality."

"You planned it," Itachi deadpanned, relaxed again. Sasuke forced himself to calm down, but kept his hands clenched anyway. "It will come back to haunt you, Orochimaru, in one way or another."

"Right, right. So you've said- numerous times." Orochimaru clapped his hands, "Shall we plan this, now?"

"No…" Itachi paused, "…I'm actually tired. I'd shared a drink with Kabuto before you came, and you know how I am with alcohol." He chuckled lowly and Orochimaru laughed.

"Yes, yes. We'll leave you, then." Orochimaru stood, heading for the door, "Come, Kabuto."

The door closed with a soft click a minute later, but Sasuke didn't dare move. That is, until Itachi beckoned him out from under the table with a sigh.

"Go back to bed, Sasuke. Orochimaru will be back here soon, and I want you gone before then. And if he calls for you, at all, don't go unless you tell me. Only go if either I or Kabuto contact you first."

Sasuke nodded, throat constricting. Itachi took a soft sigh, then smiled on Sasuke's behalf. "Go on, I know Naruto will be worried."

Sasuke snorted, shooting his chuckling brother a glare. "Be quiet. And goodnight." He waved nonchalantly before exiting out the door as Itachi turned to a book on the side table.

As he turned down the hall to head for the dorms once again, he never noticed the narrowed eyes watching him and the grin shining in the soft hallway light.

And that, ultimately, would lead to his downfall.

--

I know, that is a **_crapish_** ending to this chapter. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry this took so dang long, but I had a writer's skyscraper that I couldn't seem to scale.

So yeah, please review, even if it's to yell. :D

Thanks, loves!


	25. Shut Up

--

I got it out! And I think you guys will like this one! ;D

I have no idea how I'm ending this, so sorry if it seems a little rough around the edges. I know I want to stop by thirty, though, but you never know! :D

I own nothing.

--

**chapter veinticinco **

"_**shut up."**_

Sasuke returned to the dorms late that night with a hardly audible sigh. It was well past midnight and everyone had gone to sleep already- or so he thought. Just as he was walking past the couches, a hand grabbed his wrist, making him jerk in surprise. "What the-?!"

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto hissed from the dark, making Sasuke scowl in annoyance.

"Dobe, why are you out here in the dark? You just scared the piss out of me." He mumbled.

Naruto snorted a soft "chicken", pulling Sasuke down with him on the couch. They sat in the dark for a long moment, saying nothing, and Sasuke rolled his eyes upward. He gave the blond another minute, then tugged his hand away, to the blonde's surprise. "What?"

Sasuke sighed, sitting back and rubbing his neck, letting his eyes adjust to the dark. Naruto's form slowly came into view and he frowned. "Was there something you wanted, dobe? I'm really tired and I-…"

"Shut up."

Sasuke's head jerked up in surprise to see Naruto only a few inches away. His eyes widened, and he thanked the gods that Naruto couldn't see the pink dusting his cheeks. "Naruto?!" he hissed, leaning back unconsciously.

Naruto grinned in the dark, resting his hand on Sasuke's thigh as he leaned closer. "Shut up, teme. Shut up and kiss me."

Sasuke choked, eyes wide as saucers as he stared at his friend in bewilderment. "I-…"

Suddenly, Naruto leaned closer and molded his lips to Sasuke's with a wicked smirk. Sasuke froze in alarm, then slowly relaxed and…

…woke up.

Sasuke gasped, blinking furiously at Naruto staring at him from the bed over. The blond had propped himself up on an elbow, peering at him from the dim morning light. It was four in the morning, or somewhere around there at least.

"Shut up, teme." Sasuke's eyes widened with a choked _what?!_, before Naruto continued with a frown, "Shut up and kiss me."

Silence ensued.

"Naruto, what are you-!"

"God, teme! Do I have to smack you! I said shut up and sleep so I can go back to my dreams! Jesus!" Naruto cast him a confused look, laughed at Sasuke's face, and laid down to go back to sleep.

Sasuke followed a minute later, still confused. _What was that? I wonder if…_ he shot a glance at the already- sleeping Naruto and shook his head, trying to go back to sleep, _…nahh._

--

**I figured you guys were overdue for some romance. :)**


End file.
